Lightspeed
by Angel13490
Summary: He ran into her life and pushed her to her limits until she thought she'd surely break. She challendged him made him crazy and forced him to see his life from another perspective. Who ever said opposites don't attract? T for swearing/sexuality later Flinx
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is a story based on my Alternate Universe as seen in Emmotion Commotion. If you dont understand this read the first chapter of that story (it's onlylike 500 words i promise) and things will be clearer. Not sure how long this will go on. May just be a oneshot. Dunno. Enjoy!**

* * *

Lightspeed

_Behind every great fortune there is a crime. ~__ Honoré de Balzac_

Chapter One: The Meeting

* * *

A large Mercedes careens around the corner narrowly missing a few pedestrians. In its wake come a squad of police cruisers, their lights flashing and sirens wailing as they try to avoid the crowds.

Down the street in a small café a girl with long pink hair looks up from her sketchpad. Her eyes narrow in the direction of the disturbance and her fingers twitch towards the car. Suddenly there is a loud explosion as the two front tires of the Mercedes burst. The police slam on the brakes to avoid hitting the crooks and soon the three bank robbers are loaded into a car.

"Excuse me, could I get some cream?" the girl asks a waiter who has stopped to stare at the spectacle.

_

* * *

_

Wally

People always seem to think I have a short attention span. Well in truth I really don't because a short attention span would mean I never finish anything; which is a lie because I finish _everything_. But that in itself isn't really that impressive because it usually only takes me about five or ten minutes and I'm off to the next thing.

I guess that's why I started stealing. My parents were pretty middle class but all their money went to my stupid half brained sister who is the biggest spoiled brat on the planet. So a lot of the time it was necessary for me to steal to just get by.

But I'm not bitter.

I've been living on my own since I was thirteen, now I'm nineteen and I've never looked back. I do have a legit job but it's pretty boring compared to going out every night and robbing fifteen stores of a hundred bucks each. Plus it's fun to see the police look for this massive gang of robbers when it's really just little old Wally West.

People never suspect the weird redhead who just stares at them in utter boredom while they order coffee. They could never guess that I know more than three college graduates and that I could pick their pocket before their brains even registered I'd moved at all. But that's okay. I like it that way. People only get in my way. Especially when you're running just under Mach 1, evading the police without an extra thought.

_

* * *

_

Jinx

I'm sitting alone in the huge Tower of Titans West. For some reason they decided I was the perfect person to watch over the city while they were away warning heroes about the Brotherhood of Evil. Just because they gave me this stupid communicator doesn't mean I'm at their beck and call. Of course I do owe them after they helped me defeat a couple of rouge villains in Star City.

"What a bunch of wierdos." I mutter as I raid the fridge. Gar of all people had tracked me down and relayed the request, even ferrying me over to Jump City on his back to save me the gas money. He was a character all right. His relationship with Raven confused me to no end but there was no denying the love and adoration in his eyes when I saw her run into his arms when he'd returned. Apparently he'd been gone for over a week trying to track me down. It made me feel guilty but Raven had welcomed me so warmly I barely even had time to register the emotion before she was touring me around the Tower, always with Gar a few feet away.

Settling on the couch with a load of cherries I stare out across the bay. A girl could get used to this kind of life. Being paid to do what I already did. I lived in an itty bitty apartment in the worst part of town and I worked in the most rundown convenience store I've ever seen but the owners were nice and they always let me have time off when I needed it. Like now.

I hadn't even noticed I'd dozed off when the alarm started ringing. I jump in alarm then walked over to the computer and use the commands Victor had taught me to silence the wailing and show me what was going on.

Seems a thief has broken into the Museum of Natural History and there's a suspected notion that they were a meta-human. So they're calling me in.

I grab my bag and quickly don my costume, it's too much work to do my hair however so I settle for a simple braid as I run down the stairs into the garage. Raven had convinced Gar to let me use his motorcycle and it stood ominously in the corner, waiting for me.

I was very comfortable with all sorts of bikes but this one was daunting as I mounted it and pulled Raven's helmet on. Carefully I kick it into life and the engine snarls like a wild animal. I edge it out towards the bay exit and flick on the hover-jets. Within moments I was rocketing across the water, almost forgetting my mission in my excitement. But the little red light flashing on the bike's consul reminded me and I turn into the city, weaving through traffic to reach my destination.

The museum is quiet as I enter. The police had encircled the area and I can't help but feel nervous as I walk down the lonely halls. Paintings and strange artifacts stare at me from their displays.

Behind me the floor creaks and I whirl around, pink lightning crackling around my hands.

No one's there.

_

* * *

_

Wally

This girl is…interesting.

I'm perched up in the rafters of the hallway while she looks around with an annoyed expression. So this is the girl the Titans sent to watch over the city. I smile and zip down the wall so I'm leaning against the wall, between two priceless paintings. I wasn't really interested in stealing anything in the museum, selling this stuff is almost impossible but it was a thrill and I was eyeing a pretty diamond at the end of the hallway. Maybe Red-X would be interested in it…

CRACK!

I barely have time to jump out of the way before pink lightning strikes the middle of my chest. Instead it hits the wall and leaves a blackened spot. I stare at the spot and yelp as a foot connects with the middle of my back. I catch myself on the floor and flip over my head.

The girl however, doesn't give me the chance to rest and this time it's my ribs that get the business end of her foot. I hit the wall hard and stagger to my feet. Her pink eyes spark and suddenly electricity is coursing through my body. I yelp and try to race away but my feet are frozen. Panicking I try to up my speed but my body won't respond.

"For someone so fast, you're a little slow." I hear her tease before my world goes black.

_

* * *

_

Jinx

"Maybe knocking him out was a bad idea."

"_He'll be fine Jinx, you did a good job. Just don't let him out of those handcuffs. He can vibrate his molecules through solid objects._"

I nod slightly and perch my chin atop my hand. "So what do I dowith him?"

Raven's voice hesitates, "_Just make sure he's not going to get out and give him food and water every day. We'll deal with him when we get home_."

"Wonderful." I mutter.

"_It'll be fine. Victor and Kori will be back in three days._"

"Three days?!"

"_Oops, hey I've got to go. Call Robin if you need anything_."

I growl loudly as Raven cuts off our conversation. I have half a mind to call Robin right now and chew him out but I decide against it. He's just trying to do what he thinks is right I guess.

A little more than six feet away, lying in the Titan's holding cell is a teenage boy with fiery red hair and gorgeous blue eyes. His wrists are encircled by twin bracelets that nullify his powers. Currently he's unconscious thanks to my hex bolts. I sigh quietly and snap my bubble gum. It's almost two in the morning and I've already had my shower and midnight snack but my body refuses to sleep. My powers let me run on very little sleep so usually around this time I'm running and flipping through Star City, keeping petty villains and the big boys on their toes.

Inside the cell I hear a muffled grunt and my attention perks up. Maybe I wouldn't be so bored after all.

The red head swings his legs over the side of the bed, his face alert as he examines his surroundings. After a moment he shrugs and to my great surprise, proceeds to ram himself straight into the wall. He falls backwards and begins swearing up a storm as blood trickles from his nose.

"Morning." I interrupt cheerfully.

He turns his head very quickly and stares at me with round eyes. I grin back at him knowing very well how threatening I look in a pair of gym shorts, a t shirt and sneakers with my hair still damp from my shower.

"I'mJinx." I offer as he seems at a loss for words.

"You're the girl from the museum." he says.

"Yes."

"You put me in here?"

"Yes."

He thinks about this for a moment then gives me a very rude hand signal before picking himself up from the floor, pinching his nose to stop the blood flow.

"Don't suppose I could get a tissue?"

My eyes narrow and I hex his sheets into shreds. He stares wide-eyed as the pieces flutter around him then shrugs and picks one up, stuffing it up his nose.

"Where am I?"

"Titan's Tower."

"You're not one of the Titans though."

"Nope. I'm just watching the place for a few days."

Again he takes a moment to ponder this then looks around, "So what did you do to me?" he gestures vaguely at the walls surrounding him.

"The bracelets on your wrists cancel out your powers. Don't try to remove them or you're going to be sleeping for awhile."

He grins, "Why would I try to leave the company of such a lovely lady?"

My eyes flash angrily and lightning crackles around my body. If there's one thing I truly hate in this world it's a boy who thinks he can charm his way out of anything, of course the next thing on my list would be a liar and this kid is both.

_

* * *

_

Wally

While Jinx reigns in her temper I examine the bracelets. It's so _odd_ to move at normal speed without having to actively think about it. As I expected the bracelets are very high tech, probably made by Cyborg or Robin to hold criminals like me for an extended period of time. Fortunately I didn't plan on being here an extended period of time.

By now she's calm and staring at me with a look of utter boredom. I wonder if she's alone in the Tower and take a few seconds to look her over. Her hair is the color of cotton candy, the kind from the circus not the cheap crap, and her eyes are only a shade lighter with a strange almond shape to them, like a cat. Her skin is pale but there's a healthy flush to her cheeks. I grin and walk forward nonchalantly.

"So, how does it feel to have caught the fastest boy alive?"

She snorts slightly, "You're an idiot."

"Thank you."

Her eyes narrow. I grin wider. I'm walking a thin line here. Either I annoy her so much she'll ignore me until the other Titans get back, in which case I can kiss my speedster butt goodbye, or she'll be intrigued and spend more time with me.

"Why do you do it?"

"Huh?"

Very smooth answer Wally, just great.

"Why are you a villain?"

"Why do you want to know?"

She shrugs, "I've ever really dealt with villains like you. Most of the bad guys in my town are drug dealers and mobsters. You're just a freak like every other hero I've ever met."

"Thanks so much."

"Why be bad?"

"Why be good?" I counter.

"Beats running from the police all the time."

"I like running."

She rolls her eyes slightly but pulls her legs up onto the chair, getting more comfortable. I flop down on the floor to ponder her question. I hadn't ever really thought of myself as a villain before. A criminal of course. I was a thief. But I did it for thrills not because I wanted to hurt anyone. Which is probably the only reason the city hasn't cracked the Titans down on me before. That and the fact no one even knows who I am.

"That's a pretty lame costume."

I glare at her. My 'costume' also known as my thieving clothes, consists of black sweat pants, a long sleeved Under Armor shirt, ski gloves and a mask ripped off from Red-X who stole it from Robin himself as a trophy. The mask is currently sitting in my pocket for some strange reason.

"I didn't know you had to have a costume to be a villain."

"You must've skipped that day at Bad Guy School."

"Well either way not all of us have a city giving us millions to do what we do."

Her eyes flash and sparks fly around her, "Hey I don't take any charity from anybody for what I do! Star City could care less if I died tomorrow. It'd do the cops and politicians a huge favor."

I cock my head slightly, "So you're not a Titan?"

"Not really. Just when they need me."

"Oh."

_

* * *

_

Jinx

Stupid. Getting mad over such a stupid little comment. Of course he wouldn't understand. But then I didn't really want him to. People were easy to understand. All of them would let you down and leave you alone sooner or later. So what was the point of trusting them? I'd learned that lesson a long time ago.

"So…how'd you get…" he pauses, searching for words, "Lightning powers?"

"I don't have lightning powers."

"Sure looks like lightning to me."

"It's called a hex. Bad luck. Curses. When I hit something it causes bad luck for whatever I hit."

"So when you hit me…"

"You couldn't get away. Usually that only works on meta-humans."

He stares at me for a second then laughs, "I want to see you hit Batman! Dude!" he falls backwards on the floor, laughing his head off.

I roll my eyes even as a soft chuckle escapes my lips. "If I ever meet old Batsy I'll let you know."

"I'll be there."

I frown slightly. This boy was going to jail as soon as the Titans got back and Victor could design a cell to hold him. The boy goes silent too as if he can guess what I'm thinking.

"So…you never answered my question."

"That was on purpose."

"I got hit by lightning and spilled a bunch of chemicals all over myself."

"Sounds like something you would do."

"Hey!" he protests.

I laugh quietly and rest my chin on my knees, trying to ignore the old memories that flittered through my mind.

"Not really something you like to think about huh?"

"No, not really."

"I get that I guess."

We sit in silence for a few long minutes until a huge yawn escapes my mouth and I know it's time for me to go to bed. I stand up, stretch and bid the boy good night before leaving the little holding area.

But as I settle down in the little guest room I can't help but wonder about the red headed boy downstairs. Who was he? Why was he a villain? What would happen to him once the Titans came home?

_

* * *

_

Wally

I thought she'd never leave!

The cuffs are pretty hard to pick but I do it in half an hour easily. After that it's merely a matter of deciding what I want to do. On the one hand I should probably get the hell outta here, maybe lay low in Paris or Rome for a few weeks until the Titans are too busy to remember me. Maybe it's even time for me to move again. I've only done that twice but this time I'd rather not. I like this city. It's big, good pickings and I like my apartment but if I have to it won't break my heart I suppose

But…Jinx…she's interesting. I want to see what she's all about, what makes her tick. Okay I'll admit she's extremely good looking, all muscle, the build of a gymnast and a quick temper to match mine. I'd love to get to know her a little better…

I chew my lip then jump to my feet and melt through the walls until I reach the beach. At the base of the Tower there is a little garden full of different flowers, most of which I've never even seen.

A rose bush leaps out amongst the oddities and I quickly pluck on of the flowers and race back inside the Tower. Finding the kitchen proves to be a small challenge and I scrawl a note on the back of a recipe or some sort. Then it's back downstairs to the cell room.

I place the rose on my pillow and in an artistic moment of inspiration spear my note on one of its thorns before taking off. Within moments I'm ten miles away and the distance keeps growing every other footsteps.

With a laugh I really put on the speed and let me feet take me where they will.

_

* * *

_

Jinx

Gone.

Escaped.

While under my watch.

Lightning crackles around my hands and the rose wilts pitifully.

His note falls to the floor but as much as I want to I can't destroy it. Instead I fold it up and tuck it inside my boot.

Now I just have to talk to Robin…

_

* * *

_

Dear Jinx,

_I don't do well in tight spaces. Sorry. I'll be seeing you sometime soon. Keep your eyes open, okay?_

_Hope you're not in too much trouble with the Boy Blunder._

_Kid Flash,_

_Fastest Boy Alive._

**A/N: hope you enjoyed it. I'm pretty sure i will be continuing this. Pease review and check out my other stories too. Thanks!**

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**

* * *

**

A/N:

ok apparently my brain decided this story is going to be fairly long...like more than ten chapters maybe i'm not sure yet. Anyway here's the next section hope you enjoy!

* * *

Chapter Two: The Warning

_Yesterday I dared to struggle. Today I dare to win. ~Devlin_

_

* * *

_

Wally

"You're insane."

X just waves me off without a care as he continues to replenish his utility belt.

"You know these guys are playing you."

"Of course."

"And you're still going to help them?"

He pulls back with a grin. "No. Do try and keep up won't you, Wally?"

A dark scowl overcomes my face at the quip making my roommate laugh. I'd moved in with X after my run-in with Jinx and taken up full time thievery. For a few months thing were good, money was easy to get, good times were better with X leading the way and I had not a care in the world.

But now the Brotherhood was making a move, calling all villains, big and small, in for a massive strike against Titans who were similarly gathering young heroes to prepare them for anything the Brotherhood might have planned. X and I had been invited, he was going, I wasn't sure yet. I'd always made sure I was free to come and go as I please with no strings attached. Joining the Brotherhood definitely would have strings.

"It's like I've said before, the Titans aren't my best friends but I don't really hate them either. Just because I'm accepting one offer doesn't mean I'm signing a life time contract or anything."

I nod still utterly lost.

"Look, you and I both know that something's gotta change here. There's a power struggle and one of the two sides are gonna win. You and me, we're not on any side, we just want to get some thrills. I figure we work for the Brotherhood for a little while and if the Titans get us we just turn coat until the whole thing blows over."

"I guess so…"

"Besides I've always wanted to go to Paris."

"It's overrated."

"Only because you can't find anyone to make you appreciate it."

I kick the dented floorboards angrily. Nearly six months had gone by and I couldn't get her out of my head. No matter who I was with all I could compare them to was a memory of a pale girl with cotton candy pink hair, cat eyes and a temper to rival mine.

Jinx.

"Maybe if you're lucky you'll meet her on the battlefield and you can dramatically pronounce your love for her in front of heroes and villains alike."

I take a swipe at X but he dodges without even looking at me.

"A classic Romeo and Juliet."

"Y'know, for someone who's such a die-hard romantic you can't seem keep a girl either."

The next thing I know my face is buried into a moth-eaten, moldy couch cushion and I have one hundred and ninety pounds of muscle lying on top of me.

"What was that?"

"Gonna kill you." I growl around the stench.

"That's what I thought."

_

* * *

_

Jinx

CRACK! BOOM! BAM!

I love my job.

Three mobsters are lying on the floor, clutching their jewels while I pick my way past them. Sitting behind a desk, sweat shining on his bald little head is Baby Bobby. He took over the family business two months ago and things have gone south. There's a shooting almost every day, drugs are being traded in broad daylight and the gangs are claiming territories. I'd been hoping Bobby would get ahold of things, straighten them out like his brother had but no such luck. So I'd decided to make a call.

I stroll over to the desk and sit down, examining my nails. Some of the black paint is chipped. Damn.

"Hello Bobby."

"W-what do you want?"

"I just thought I'd stop in for a little chat."

The fat man whimpers pathetically. Behind me one of his guards overcomes the pain in his groin and reaches for his gun. With a snap of my fingers the gun breaks into a million little pieces and the man is knocked unconscious.

Bobby's eyes go wider.

"You see Bobby; you aren't mobster Daddy Boy was. No, he liked the nitty-gritty side of things; he was always right in the middle of the action. Of course that's what got him killed but that's not the point. Do you know what the point is?"

"N-no ma'am." he stutters.

I leap off the desk and smash it in with one powerful downward kick, aided by a tiny hex but no one needs to know that. Bobby yelps, trying to shrink away from me but he's trapped in his chair. I lean forward, my eyes glowing menacingly. Lightning crackles around my hands, racing up my arms and through my hair like a living creature. My grin, practiced hundreds of times in a mirror, might just rival Gar's death glare.

"Daddy Boy knew the rules. You want to play your little games with the other mobsters? Fine I don't really care who owns the money in this city. But I will _not_ stand for violence, drugs or gangs in _my_ city. Understand?"

He nods. Good Lord I think he's wet himself.

"Because if I have to come down here again. Your bodyguards won't be the only ones getting the business end of my boots."

"I understand Miss Jinx."

"Excellent. Well as pleasant as this little talk was I believe you have an appointment with some of your friends. Do give them my message won't you?"

He nods but I'm already half way out the door. I pass a crowd of mobsters on my way out; they stare at me in amazement but don't make a move to stop me. Nothing beats having a reputation like mine.

The night air greets me with a chilly embrace. I scan the streets then flit across the road into an alley. I'm up the fire escape and sprinting across the rooftops in the direction of home within two minutes. Baby Bobby may have been scared out of his wits but his tougher friends will send their boys after me. I don't plan on giving them anything to find.

Once I can see the streetlights flickering weakly below I stop running so hard and take my time to cool down as I run my perimeter. Every few houses there is a crudely drawn lightning bolt done in pink spray paint. That's my mark. When the walls have that mark the mobs know they're on my turf. The area isn't more than a ten blocks radius; I'd have trouble keeping up with much more. Robin and I talked briefly about setting up a Titans South here but the mayor's just as crooked as the mob and there's only a few people I'd trust to know what they're doing and most of them are either already on a Titans team or they dabble a little too much on the wrong side of the law for my tastes.

The gas station bathroom is unlocked and I slither inside to change into my street clothes. The adrenaline has worn off by now; I can feel bruises forming along my arms from where I blocked a few hits. One thing I learned about the Star City mob is they don't respect anyone with powers unless they've got the muscle to back it up. The first time I tangled with some of the small time boys they left me for dead. Red-X of all people found me and took me in, taught me some of the rules and told me to find someone who could teach me.

Come to think of it I hadn't seen the little mouthy thief in a long time. Almost a year. He must be lying low with all the Titans coming in and out of Jump City, if that was where he was still staying.

I jiggle my key in the lock and after some difficulty the door to my apartment opens. I grab a bowl of leftover salad and munch on that while I wait for my shower to heat up. After the shower I find some chicken pasta and wolf it down before heading into my room.

Instantly I know something isn't right. My bed is always made neatly, not a single wrinkle in place and it is, but someone has folded the blankets down and my stuffed animals aren't in the right order. On my desk a recent sketch has mysteriously gotten out from beneath a paper weight and is lying on the floor.

"Who's in here?"

"Hey Lady Luck. Miss me?"

I nearly scream but instead let a hex fly at the familiar face. X takes it like a champ, falling backwards onto my bed with a grunt as the front of his shirt smolders, now bearing a good sized hole in the middle.

"What are you doing here?" I demand.

X sits up and looks down at his shirt, "Damn it Jinx I liked this one!"

Lighting sparks and this time he's smart enough to dodge. I only end up destroying one of my pillows. Feathers float around my head as I glare at him.

"_Madre de Dios_, what is wrong with you?" he grumbles.

"How did you get in here?"

"Can't tell you, have to kill you." he sing-songs.

"What do you want?"

"Hey, hey take it easy. I'm just here to give you a friendly warning."

I gauge him for a moment then grab a brush from my nightstand and proceed to carefully extract all the snarls from my hair. "What kind of warning?"

He sighs quietly in relief and sits on the bed, watching me in the mirror. "The Brotherhood is recruiting people."

"Like you."

"Like me."

"Do you even have any morals left X?"

A shadow flickers across his handsome face, "It's not permanent."

"Of course. You're just in it for whatever you can get."

"Thievery has its kicks but I need a bigger high."

I roll my eyes. "So what's your warning?"

"They're going to be sending someone after you."

"What do you mean?"

"They're tracing the Titans' movements, I'm not sure how yet. But they've kidnapped a few of them. So far it's only been a handful, I don't know when the full out attack will happen but it's not going to be pretty let me tell you that."

"You're worried about me? I'm touched."

X's face goes hard. "This is serious Jinx. These guys down here, ya they're tough as nails and they'd just as soon shoot you in the head as look at you but they play by the rules. They respect you, they _fear _you. They know the score. The Brotherhood doesn't know you, they're not going to hesitate. They're going to take you down and make you suffer."

The harshness in his voice makes me turn around. I can see a few faint scars, criss crossing his right cheek and neck along with the thin line that runs through his eyebrow. X isn't afraid of anyone. I've seen him literally stare down the barrel of a gun and burst into hysterical laughter. But right now there is genuine fear in his eyes. Fear for me.

"I understand X but I can't just leave."

"I'm not asking you to."

He stands up and for a few moments I can remember why I was once so attracted to him. Tanned skin, muscles from head to toe, glittering teeth and a pair of brown eyes that express too much for his own good. But his heart was never mine, he guards that above all else. I tease him a lot but X truly does only have one solid moral rule: Don't lose himself unless he's absolutely sure she's The One.

"You gonna be okay?" he asks, breaking my chain of thought.

"Of course."

He looks doubtful but leans down to kiss my forehead tenderly. "Be careful baby girl. I'll be in touch."

And with that he's gone.

* * *

**A/N: in case you couldn't tell this fic will be a bit darker in nature. At least that's what I'm hoping. Anyway Wally will be making a more detailed appearance next time. R&R!**


End file.
